


The Recovery of Hela

by motherherbivore (Airheart)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airheart/pseuds/motherherbivore
Summary: hope you like this treat! loosely inspired bythis translationof "Frá dauða Sinfjötla" by Lee Hollander; sort of an interesting challenge to emulate the style.full size drawing here





	The Recovery of Hela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



> hope you like this treat! loosely inspired by [this translation](https://web.archive.org/web/20061213161307/http://home.earthlink.net/~wodensharrow/sinfjotla.html) of "Frá dauða Sinfjötla" by Lee Hollander; sort of an interesting challenge to emulate the style. 
> 
>  
> 
> [full size drawing here](https://i.imgur.com/1I6aZ9d.png)

Hela was a terrible being of war and blood and steel. On the back of Fenris she rode beside Odin, and with the great hammer Mjölnir in her hand she helped him to conquer the Nine Realms. Odin came to fear her and her powers. He locked her away, and rinsed Asgard’s history of her name and her deeds.

She attempted an escape only once, slaying all the Valkyries but one before Odin came to her himself and with his own lifeforce he bound her cage. Then she could only wait. Asgard was far away, but she watched it all the while, and waited.

Then Odin went to Valhalla, and Hela was free to take Asgard. There was a great battle, where she saw the last Valkyrie’s blade plunged through her chest and the Twilight Sword after it. The people fled. Her power went with them. Ragnarök destroyed the realm.

Below the ruins of Asgard Hela lay, ‘til time lost meaning and the realm built itself anew, ‘til her brothers, Thor god of thunder and Loki god of mischief came to her and brought her home. Loki bound her powers with the magic he had learned from his good mother Frigga, and Thor gave her the realm Niflheim where she receives the straw-dead now, a manifestation of the terrible, inescapable truth of death. They had her tales written back into the great tomes of Asgard’s history: the stories of the goddess of the death, the harbinger of Ragnarök, the firstborn of Odin Allfather, the last and forgotten princess of Asgard.


End file.
